


That One Time, On the Flight Deck

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Breasts, Community: femslash_today, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Porn Battle, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_today's Green Beer and Kisses pornbattle, though I didn't finish in time to put it there.</p><p>Prompt: Kara/Cally, pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time, On the Flight Deck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercarriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325356) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



Kara looked up when Cally’s “knock, knock!” sounded through the tent flaps. “Come in!”

“Hi, Kara.”

Kara tossed the book she’d been half-heartedly reading onto the cot. “Hey, Cally. How’re you feeling?” She got up and steered Cally toward the cot.

Cally sat down with a grateful grunt. “Ready for this to be over with. That’s sort of why I’m here.”

“Well, frak, Cally, if you’re in labor, I’ll go after Cottle!”

“I’m not. In labor, I mean. That’s the problem.”

“Okay.” Kara dragged out the word. “Then what am I supposed to do about it? There’s no magic pills or pilot secrets for making a girl go into labor.”

“There is something I heard about, back before I enlisted.”

“You think we can find it here? On New Caprica?” _She’s in no shape to be traipsing around this godsforsaken place._

“We don’t have to find it. You’re it.”

Kara laughed. “Cally, I’m good at a lot of things, but I don’t have any labor-inducing secrets stuffed away in my head.”

“In your fingers.”

“Huh? What’s in my fingers?”

Cally turned red, and Kara wasn’t too sure that was a good sign. “You remember back before the war? That one time on the flight deck when we were getting ready for the decommissioning?”

Kara shook her head slowly. “The thing...on the flight deck...frak, Cally! You remember that? You never said anything about it. Not a word.”

“Um, yeah, I remember. That’s the thing I heard. Orgasms can make labor start*.”

“Wouldn’t it be better for Chief to do this?”

Cally shook her head. “Galen won’t even touch me right now. He’s afraid of hurting me or the baby.”

 _Frak. Frakfrakfrak. Frak._ “And so I’m next on your orgasm list? My husband, my favorite Viper pilot? Gods, Cally.”

“Well, it worked then. I’m sure you’ve gotten better at it by now. I mean, you’re not exactly quiet when you’re uh…”

“Shit. You guys can hear me when I do _that_?”

Cally just gave her a look. 

_Well, frak._ “Are you sure it’s a good idea? I mean, I don’t want to hurt you or the baby, either, Cally.”

“For frak’s sake! I’m not made of glass. I just need an orgasm. Or two.” 

She rested her hand on her belly, and Kara had to admit that she looked uncomfortable. Thank gods she was never going to do that. “Or two?”

Cally nodded. “It might not work the first time.”

“What about Sam?”

Cally looked panicked. “I don’t want Sam, Kara! Gods. I don’t even know him!”

Kara laughed. “I didn’t mean have him do it, though he’s much better with his hands than I am…” She leered at Cally. “Better. Faster. Stronger.”

“Oh my gods, no! I’d never be able to look him in the face again.”

“But you’ll be able to look at me.”

Cally put her hands behind her back and tried to stretch. “Come on, Kara,” she whined. “Are we going to talk it to death, or are you going to say yes or no?”

Kara got up and went to the tent flap. She looked outside, both ways, and toed her shoes off outside the tent, then pulled the flaps together. “Do you want to get undressed?”

“No. I...nobody needs to see that. Besides, it takes too long to get my clothes on and off now. It’s way too embarrassing.”

“Cally, you’re nuts, you know that?” Kara laughed. “You’re here to ask me to help you have an orgasm so that you can go into labor, but you think it’ll be too embarrassing to be slow getting dressed again?” She shook her head affectionately. “Well, my knee hurts worse in this cold, so we’ll both have to fit on the cot. I can’t be on my knee that long.”

“I can’t lie on my back. Can you do it from behind me if I’m on my side?”

“Guess we’ll find out. You sure you wanna do this, Cally?”

Cally didn’t bother answering that. “Help me lie down.”

Kara grinned. “Yes, sir.”

“I’ve always wanted someone to say that to me.”

“Think it’ll help you get off?”

Cally sat there with her mouth slightly open. 

“What? You’ve never role-played?”

“I’m married to Galen Tyrol, Kara. Of course not.”

“Too bad. Sam’s good at it.”

“I’m not here to frak Sam!”

“Unless there’s something you haven’t told me, you’re not here to frak me, either.” Kara snickered.

“Just get over here.”

“Yes, sir.” She started to get on the cot, then stopped. “Maybe I should be in front of you. So you can see me while you’re bossing me around. And so I can reach everything.”

Cally looked intrigued by the idea, and she nodded. Kara pulled a pillow from the top of the cot and shoved it behind Cally’s back for support. She carefully got on the cot facing Cally and pushed her gently backward, so she wasn’t quite lying on her back, but not on her side, either. “You want me to just stick my hand in your pants, or work up to it?” When Cally wrinkled her forehead, she clarified, “Do you want any foreplay? You know,” she gestured with her hand, “boobs and kissing and stuff.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that. No kissing, because then I can’t tell you what to do.”

“Now you’re catching on, boss.” She gave Cally a quick peck on the lips and started to unbutton her shirt. “What about me? You want me to take my shirt off? Will visuals help?”

“Yes. Shirt off.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Gods. I love that.”

“It’s my favorite to play with Sammy. I’m the boss and he’s the secretary. I love telling him what to do, or ‘chasing him around the desk.’ He’s a pretty good sport.”

“Kara, no offense, but I don’t want to hear about your love life with Sam Anders. I want you to get to work.”

“Yes, sir,” she said cheekily. “Right away, boss.”

Cally growled, and Kara sat up to pull off her shirt.

“Bra, too.”

“Cally, you sneaky bitch, you’re a closet domme.”

Cally blushed. Kara pulled off her shirt, then wriggled out of her bra and laid down, her hands finishing unbuttoning Cally’s shirt. She trailed her fingers over Cally’s belly, feather-light, and on the sensitive skin under her breasts. She reached down to pull Cally’s leg over her hip, and Cally groaned.

“What?”

“Just feels good. There is nothing really comfortable at this point, but having something solid between my legs helps ease the ache in my hips.”

“Having something between your legs makes you feel better? Mmm. Makes me feel better, too. Lots.” She looked at Cally and they both burst into giggles.

Cally sobered up. “Can you…?” She looked down.

“What?

“Can you um…” She stroked her fingers over Kara’s mouth and looked down again.

 _Oh._ “There’s not going to be milk, is there?” Kara made a face.

“No milk until after the baby’s born.”

“You’ll have to tell me if I hurt you. With any of this, not just this.”

“I will. I promise.”

Kara sat up so she could work Cally’s sports bra over her breasts, and laid back down. She scooted lower in the bed, using her left hand to squeeze Cally gently. Cally groaned. “Good?” Cally nodded. Kara bent forward, rubbing her nose and cheeks over Cally’s skin. She watched at Cally’s nipple contracted, then flicked out her tongue to touch it. “You’re supposed to be bossing me, sir.”

“Harder. I want you to suck on it.”

Kara swept her thumb back and forth over Cally’s right nipple and took the left one in her mouth, sucking gently, waiting for directions.

“Hard. Harder, I mean.”

She sucked harder, and Cally shivered. Her hand found Kara’s hip.

“Good. Now the other one.”

“You’re getting into this.”

“Shut up, Kara.” She put her hand over her mouth. “Oops. Sorry.”

Kara shook her head. “Nope. For now, we’re going to pretend I was never an officer, and you were never enlisted. We’re just two friends helping each other out. Okay? So whatever you need to say or do to make this work, do it. The whole point is to make you come, right?”

Cally nodded.

“Okay, so make that happen. Tell me what’s working and what’s not. You’re the boss, right up until you walk out of the tent, hopefully in labor.”

“Stop talking, then, and start sucking again.” Cally blushed, but she said it. In other circumstances, Kara would probably have been proud of her.

“Yes, sir.”

Cally groaned softly, and Kara smirked at her. “Right. Sucking, sir.” She sucked the left nipple again, feeling the way Cally’s hand flexed on her hip, using that as her guide for how it was working. She pulled off, licking around the nipple to keep it a little wet, then moved to the other side. She didn’t work up to it on this side, just sucked Cally in, using her hand on the breast to massage the soft tissue.

Cally’s fingers dug into Kara’s hip. “Mmm. Gods, it’s been a long time. It feels so good. Keep going.”

Something nudged her forearm and she froze. “What the frak was that?”

Cally giggled. “ _That_ was the baby. Kicking you. He likes it, too.”

“Okay, no. We’re not talking about the baby and what he likes while I’m doing this. No. That’s just too…”

Cally drew her fingers across her lips in the symbol for zipping her lips. “Noted. Cally likes it. Get back to work.”

“Better.” Cally raised a brow. “Yes, sir.” Kara smiled at her, reached up to kiss Cally again and bent to her breasts again. When she thought Cally should be at least a little bit hot, she moved her hand in little circles over Cally’s belly and into her panties. _Well, don’t have to wonder if she’s getting anything out of it._ She smiled a little around Cally’s nipple and sucked harder.

Cally’s leg over her hip jerked when Kara dipped her fingers into her. “Yes. Oh gods.”

Kara didn’t work her hard. Even with Cally’s reassurances, she was afraid to hurt her, but her gentle thrusts seemed to be working. Cally was still talking, but it was mostly nonsense now. She grazed her thumb over Cally’s clit and Cally moaned.

“More. Harder, Kara. Please.”

Kara let her thumb rest on Cally’s clit, moving only because her fingers were going harder inside her. When she felt Cally’s orgasm start, she felt for the spot on the inside, and pressed harder on her clit, working her fingers and thumb together until she felt the first contractions start.

“Gods. Yes. Frak! Oh, keep going.”

Kara slowed everything back down and started sucking on Cally’s nipple again, keeping everything at the same pace, and within a minute, Cally’s leg was shaking, and her hand was over her mouth holding back her moans. Kara kept going until Cally tugged at her wrist to lay it on her belly.

Cally’s chest was heaving, and her belly hardened under Kara’s palm. 

“What the frak?”

“It’s a contraction, Kara. I think it worked.”

She kept her hand on Cally’s belly, and after a few minutes, it happened again. Cally pulled her bra back down over her breasts, and started to button her shirt. There was another hardening under Kara's hand. “Okay. That’s three.”

“You should help me up now.”

Kara backed off the cot, yanked her shirt on without the bra and bent to help Cally up. She straightened Cally’s clothes and pulled her coat off the chair she’d put it on earlier. “Let’s go find Cottle.”

“I think that might be a good idea. But first…”

Kara turned back to her, and Cally pulled her close. She put her arms around Kara and hugged her awkwardly. “Thank you. I was getting desperate.”

“I’d say anytime, but maybe you should make your husband do it next time.”

Cally sighed. “Can you imagine Galen Tyrol letting me boss him around?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but there’s no end to what some guys will do to get laid. You can make it happen.”

“You think so?” She sucked in a sharp breath.

“You tell him he’s not getting any until he plays a game with you, he’ll come around.”

They grinned at each other, and Cally said, “Take me to Cottle.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I really do love hearing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Please do not take this as medical advice. It’s an old wives’ tale, with only anecdotal evidence to support it.


End file.
